Headlights
by yourLastLove
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 4. "There was an accident. He's at the hospital." Disclaimer


_A/N: I found a gif on tumblr (nope, I don't actually have tumblr...) and thought I'd make a story out of it. Might continue it, might not, it's a one-shot for now!:)_

SUITS .. | Mike, Donna Called. It's About Harvey. | .. SUITS

Today had been a pretty good day. Mike had gotten a lot done, and Jonathan was pleased. Harvey hadn't harassed him since the day before, and you know who else hadn't? Logan. Logan had managed to not directly piss of Mike today. It was a miracle and he was in complete bliss. Seriously, the guy had a lot of nerve. First he stole Harvey, what with his '_conflict of interest_' – not that Mike needed Harvey to win, he could do it on his own, goddamn it – and then Rachel with his _oh but I still love you blah blah I'm divorced now come back to me_ bs. But, Mike Ross was not about to let it get to him today, not when he was already on such a goddamn roll! Out of sight out of mind, just like everything else that wasn't investment banking.

Honestly, he didn't get why anyone would want this job. It was _boring_. Sure, he got to play with money and numbers and get clients and fight over things, but it just wasn't the same as being a lawyer. Well, at least he wasn't about to get himself a life sentence over _banking_. That was why he left, wasn't it? So that he would put himself and Harvey out of harm's way. And good thing too, because he did _not_ need to be sitting at Pearson Specter dealing with _Logan_ frikkin _Sanders_. No, he was perfectly content sitting at his desk, going over statistics, and sipping the coffee that – get this – had _not_ been stolen from him that morning. Yes, today was a good day.

Or... it had been. "Yes?" Mike asked from his desk, looking up at Amy who – very uncharacteristically – had a genuine look of concern on her face. It was an unsettling feeling seeing it there, what, when he was so used to the sarcastic permanent look of annoyance that usually resided there.

"That was Donna," she began, funny, he hadn't heard the phone ring... He really was on a roll, score one for him! "It's... Harvey..." She hesitated. She had his full attention and she knew it, and from the look on his face, she wasn't going to enjoy giving him the news just as much as he was going to enjoy receiving it. "There was an accident. He's in the hospital."

The world stopped. His insides froze. Time stood still. It took him a minute – a minute too long – to understand what she was telling him. _Harvey was in an accident. Harvey is in the hospital._ He stared at her, feeling the words crushing down on him, unable to move under its weight. _Respond. You have to say something. You have to get up. You have to get to the hospital._

She seemed to understand. "There's already a car waiting for you outside, you just have to tell him where to go."

"Presbyterian?" He managed, surprised at how steady his voice was – even if it was high with panic. She nodded and he was gone.

The drive was too slow. They seemed to get every red light, every dumb j-walker, and every asshole driver. His mind must have been playing tricks on him – else he was going insane – because all at the same time, cars and people were flying by and he arrived at the hospital in what felt like both hours and seconds at the same time. It felt like he was running before the car had even pulled to a stop, and he barely felt the floor as he flew down the main corridor up to the front desk, heart ready to escape from his chest and keep running even after he'd managed to stop – thankfully the large wooden desk was there to stop him.

"I'm here to see Harvey, Harvey Specter."

The nurse looked up at him with a kind smile, obviously used to people's panic. It wasn't reassuring. Her eyes crinkled at the sides and she shook her bangs from her eyes before looking back down at her paperwork. "Have a seat in the waiting room, dear." She told him with easy nonchalance. Did this woman realize what was going on? Harvey was _hurt_! He couldn't just _'sit in the waiting room_'!

"No, I need to know where he is _now_." He told her, voice angry and on edge.

"Calm down," a voice said from down the hall, the deep, stern tone resonating through his ears. Harvey was walking toward him, strutting with his usual grace and arrogance, fixing the collar of his shirt. Mike couldn't help but notice the blood splatters on his arm and chest, he almost couldn't bring his eyes up to meet the other's. "I'm right here." He said, sounding almost bored. He stared at Mike who was staring at him, still not completely turned towards him.

"Where's your jacket?" _Where's your jacket – seriously_? He berated himself. Of all things to say!

"Threw it out, it couldn't be saved." He was walking toward the exit and Mike suddenly found himself struggling to keep up. As usual, Harvey walked quickly and with purpose, like every second was worth more than anyone could afford and he knew it.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work."

The lawyer didn't say anything as he was followed into the back of a cab, and only stared out the window beside him; ignoring the eyes he could feel boring holes into him. The entire ride back to the firm was like that. Mike watching Harvey, Harvey watching anything that wasn't Mike. And when they walked into the building and into the elevator, Harvey still didn't comment. In fact, he more or less discounted the presence of his former associate.

They'd been inside of Harvey's office for nearly twenty minutes, not speaking to one another. Harvey was going over papers that Mike pretended not to be interested in. Harvey shifted uncomfortably in his seat and moved his shirt around – a fresh one Donna supplied for him upon arrival – to take the pressure off of whatever injury lie beneath the material. Mike sifted unnoticed through the records that lined the far wall, subtly peeking over at the other man whenever he thought he could get away with it. It wasn't lost on him that Harvey was more than _'in mild discomfort'_ as he had so lightly put it when assuring Jessica he would be fine to get right back to work.

"You should have stayed for a bit longer, let them make sure you're ok." He offered, suddenly unable to keep to himself anymore.

Harvey looked up as if offended and pulled a face. "I don't like hospitals." As if his expression hadn't already cleared that up. "Besides, I'm fine. You didn't need to go there."

Look who's offended now... But he didn't need to bring that up right then. "What happened, anyway?"

The lawyer put down the papers, ready to not have to focus for a second longer. It wasn't like he needed a rest or anything, he was fine. "I was driving back from court and some asshole t-boned me." He shrugged, but the way he leaned back in his chair made Mike think the man was open to conversation.

"You had blood on your shirt," he nodded towards the fresh blue one. "Does it hurt?"

The look on his face could only be read as _'oh please'_ as he unbuttoned himself and pulled the shirt off carefully, wincing only slightly at the tugging sensation he felt. Immediately, Mike's eyes shot down to the wife beater, scanning for any sign of injury, and probably lingering for a second too long. There were stitched on his wrist and upper arm, some sickly looking bruising on his elbow, and whatever else was there was covered up. "Mostly just cuts from the glass, the door didn't hit me too bad." He looked himself over as he spoke, gently prodding the damaged skin with his fingers. "Same on my ribs, only a few stitches and some minor bruising. It's no big deal."

Mike smiled – whether it was relief that the injuries were so minor or that Harvey was actually telling him something, he didn't know. After everything that had happened to him, the word _'accident'_ had him climbing the walls. It was nice to have an almost regular heart rate again. He sat down in the chair across from his old boss, and watched – probably flinching more than Harvey did – as he pulled the tight shirt over the cuts. He almost smiled again when he took the papers from in front of him and began to look them over, no arguments from across the table. They weren't about his case, so what could be the harm (you know, other than that it's illegal and all, but been there done that)? They worked in silence, just like they had before, neither of them willing to break the truce that seemed to have been formed at some point that day.

It was getting dark, Amy was texting him – not that he replied – and they were still happily working a long side each other. "Pass that file over there would you?" Harvey nodded his head to the side without looking up, gesturing to a stack of papers close to Mike.

He stood up and grabbed what he was looking for, stopping short. It had to be said. Before he let his emotion get a hold of him and he said too much. "You scared the crap out of me, you know that?" He turned his head to look at him, eyes suddenly red as he cursed himself for not being able to hide the emotion better. Harvey looked up at him, dropping his papers and folding his arms over his desk, expression that of sad patience. "Please don't ever do that again."

He was handed the papers, and watched as Mike sat back down, eyes suddenly a blurry mess as he went back to highlighting documents. Harvey felt for the kid, he really did. He'd... missed this... not that he would admit it out loud. But the thought of what he would have done had it been Mike in the hospital was suddenly plaguing his mind. He reached his good hand across the table and squeezed Mike's once, giving him a tight smile when he looked up. The silent conversation was all they needed for now. They didn't say anything more as they continued to work, well passed the hour that was really needed. Neither of them wanted to leave.

_A/N: Tell me what you think! If you'd like this to continue, plot bunnies are welcome! You know, since it was meant to be a one-shot and all... And all slash is implied it you want it to be.;) Otherwise, it really doesn't have to be there! But if this story_is_going to continue, I'm going to need to know if this is a Marvey-Marvey thing, or just a brotherly-Marvey thing. It's up to you guys:):*_


End file.
